


DOG PENISES

by kumarei



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dog Penises, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumarei/pseuds/kumarei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jade went god tier, she inherited the bad habit of humping legs. That's not the only thing she inherited, though...</p>
            </blockquote>





	DOG PENISES

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: "DOG PENISES"

“Jade.” Rose looked her friend sternly in the eyes. “What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry.” Jade was frowning and she looked like she was on the verge of tears. “It’s the dog part of me. I just can’t help it.”

Rose was slightly incredulous. The barking could be unintentional, but humping her leg? It was a bit hard to believe that something that coordinated could be unconscious. Jade really did look apologetic, though, and Rose couldn’t bring herself to be angry. She was curious though.

“Jade, I’m not sure how to say this, but there’s something pressing against my leg.”

Jade winced. “Err… That’s nothing. I’m sorry, I’ll get control really soon. Just don’t worry about it.”

It was too late for that. Rose’s interest had already been piqued. She reached down, took the hem of Jade’s god tier robe, and pulled it up. If it was anything like hers, Jade’s robe didn’t come with underwear.

“What?” Jade asked. It was already too late, though. Rose tugged Jade’s robe up to her waist.

Rose’s eyes widened in amazement. Jade had a cock. It was small and red, and at the tip it tapered sharply to a point.

Jade stumbled backward, and fell back onto the ground, her legs splayed apart. Her cheeks were so red that it looked like she was being boiled.

“Oh, Jade. How long have you had this… implement?”

Jade looked away. “Ever since I went god tier. It makes me do things. Like when I was humping your leg. I just can’t stop it!”

Rose crouched beside her friend, and examined the cock more closely. There were deep veins running along it that led down to the base, where there was a little red sphere. “Have you ever ejaculated with it?”

Jade shook her head.

“That may be the problem, then.” Rose stood and lifted her robes over her head.

Jade gasped. “Rooose, what are you doing?”

“I’d like to try having sex with you.” Rose crouched back down beside Jade and closed her hand around Jade’s penis, and Jade whined. Rose stroked up and down its length. “You know, I don’t think this is human. You said it happened when you went god tier. I think this might be a dog penis.”

“Really?” Jade asked. “I guess that makes sense.” She smiled. “I’d rather have that than a human penis.”

“It would probably take years to psychoanalyze that statement, so I’ll save it for later.” Rose gave Jade a suggestive look. “Does that mean that you’re up for this, though?”

Jade shrugged. “You think I would stop humping people’s legs if I did?”

“I think it’s worth a try.”

“I’ll do it then.” Jade grinned, and then looked a bit embarrassed. “Umm… Actually, do you think we could do it like real dogs?”

Rose knelt down, and then planted her hands on the ground, in imitation of a dog. “You mean like this?” She crawled away from Jade so that her ass was toward her.

Jade was up like a shot, on all fours herself, and Rose could hear her sniffing behind her. Rose couldn’t help blushing. “Is that really necessary?”

“I can’t really control it.” She stopped sniffing. “Rose, I can’t hold back.”

“You don’t have to. Just let go.”

Jade climbed on top of Rose. Rose could feel Jade’s breasts pressing against her back. Jade’s arms came down right beside Rose’s, and her teeth pressed gently against Rose’s neck. Jade bit her only for a moment, and then she let go. Rose could feel Jade moving around on top of her, getting into position. Then she felt something press against her cunt.

She took a deep breath, and then let it out as Jade thrust into her. It was easy, much easier than she had expected. Jade’s cock was relatively small; it certainly wasn’t the largest thing Rose had ever had inside her. She was almost disappointed. Then Jade began to fuck her, and all thoughts of size left her head.

It wasn’t amazing, but the fact that Jade was on top of her, humping her like an animal with her strange dog cock made it incredibly hot. Rose felt a twinge that ran all through her vagina. Every time that Jade thrust into her, she felt the odd sphere pressing against her labia. Rose wondered what would happen if it got into her.

The question quickly disappeared from her mind, though, as Jade’s fucking became more and more vigorous. Somehow, with every thrust, Rose felt more and more full. At first she thought it was her imagination, but as Jade’s cock pressed deeper and deeper into her, she knew that Jade’s cock was growing.

Jade growled as she fucked Rose harder and harder. Rose’s mouth fell open, and she was panting for breath. She really did feel like an animal, being fucked with her hands and knees on the floor, Jade’s breath playing across the back of her neck. She felt Jade’s teeth on her neck again, Jade’s saliva dripping onto her.

She pressed back into Jade with every thrust, trying to drive her deeper and deeper. She pressed herself back into Jade as hard as she could, when she felt a sudden sharp pain. Something forced its way past her entrance, stretching her wide. Rose cried out. She suddenly remembered the little sphere near the base of Jade’s penis. This didn’t feel like a little sphere, though. It felt huge.

Before she could get accustomed to it, Jade started fucking her again, pressing in and out. The sphere was caught in Rose’s vagina, so she couldn’t pull out far, but the thrusts were fast and hard. After a few strokes, Rose got used to the feeling of the ball inside of her. It sent sensations through her that she had never felt before. Every thrust drove her deeper and deeper into ecstasy. Her arms and legs locked up, and she started to shiver violently as the feeling ran up and down her body.

Just then, Jade’s cock expanded even further, and Rose felt a burning heat inside of her, and she cried out. She lost control of her arms and collapsed onto her elbows. Every nerve in her body felt as if it were screaming out. She felt more and more of the warmth flow into her. When it was finally over, she took a deep, shuddering breath.

There was a tugging sensation as Jade tried to pull her penis out of Rose. The sphere kept catching at her opening.

“Err… Rose?” Jade’s voice sounded worried. “I… I can’t pull out.”

“Oh.” Rose’s knees were sore. “Could we lay down then?”

They maneuvered into a position on the ground that was somewhat comfortable for both of them.

“That was really nice, Rose.” Jade nuzzled her nose into Rose’s neck. “Thank you!”

“I enjoyed it as well. This situation is a little bit awkward, though.” She slid her hands down to touch the place where their bodies met. She stopped as her fingers approached her clit. There was something entirely unexpected there.

She let her fingers trace along it. The shape was familiar, especially the tight little sphere right near the base.

“Jade?”

“What is it Rose?”

“I may need you to return the favor at some point. It seems that some of your… attributes might be contagious.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently taking prompts for Homestuck Minifics on Tumblr. This fic was written for one of those prompts. The fics are a few hundred words, and I'll try writing any pairing or prompt as long as it's Homestuck related.
> 
> Feel free to submit your own prompts. The Tumblr post can be found here:  
> http://kumarei.tumblr.com/homestuck-prompts


End file.
